A first prior art mine, which is named SADARM (Search and Destroy Armor), is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,381. A related patent is U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,703.
The first prior art SADARM mine includes a plurality of walls forming a chamber containing an explosive, and includes a detonator, an infra red sensor, and a parachute which supports the mine, for expelling fragments in a downward direction at an object, such as a ground vehicle.
One problem with the first prior art SADARM mine is that it does not provide an anti-aircraft capability against targets, such as low flying fixed and rotary wing aircraft, drones and missiles. Another problem is that it is difficult to orient and place the mine in a selected ground area.
A second prior art mine, which is named RAAM (Remote Anti-Armor Mine), includes a plurality of walls forming a chamber containing an explosive, and includes a detonator and a magnetometer sensor, for expelling fragments in an upward direction at a ground vehicle.
One problem with the second prior art RAAM mine is that it does not have an anti-aircraft capability against targets, such as low flying fixed and rotary wing aircraft, drones and missiles.